The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie spoof of the Universal movie "The Little Rascals". Cast *Spanky - Pinocchio *Alfalfa - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Darla - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Stymie - Miguel Rivera (Coco) *Froggy - Tim (BrainPOP) *Porky - Walter Beckett (Spies in Disguise) *Buckwheat - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Butch - Buford (Phineas and Ferb) *Woim - Leslie McGroarty (Itsy Bitsy Spider) *Waldo - Frank (The Oz Kids) *Uh-huh - Jimmy Neutron *Mary Ann - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Jane - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Stymie's girlfriend at the club - Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *the twin girls at Darla's sleepover - Marsha and Becky (Bunnicula) *Elmer - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Petey - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Mr. Welling - Lance Sterling (Spies in Disguise) *Miss Roberts - Kat Harvey (Casper) *Miss Crabtree - Amber Whimitre (Casper) *A.J. Ferguson - Static (Static Shock) *Buckwheat's mother - Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Waldo's father - Java The Caveman (Martin Mystery) *Spanky's father - Gepetto (Pinocchio) *Alfalfa's father - Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Lumber store guy - Judge Frollo (The Hunchback of Norte Dame) *Darla's friends - Chuck, Starley and Finley (Space Chickens in Space) Scenes *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 1 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 2 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 3 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 4 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 5 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 6 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 7 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 8 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 9 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 10 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 11 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 12 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 13 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 14 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 15 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 16 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 17 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 18 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 19 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 20 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 21 - *The Little Rascals (ChannelFiveRockz Style) Part 22 - Movie used *The Little Rascals Clip used *Pinocchio *The Incredibles *Incredibles 2 *Alice in Wonderland *Coco *BrainPOP *Spies in Disguise *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *Phineas and Ferb *Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension *Itsy Bitsy Spider *The Oz Kids *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Oliver and Company *Lilo and Stitch *Lilo and Stitch 2: Stich Has a Glitch *Stitch: The Movie *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *Bunnicula *Dora the Explorer *PAW Patrol *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Static Shock *Mulan *Mulan II *Martin Mystery *The Hunchback of Norte Dame *Space Chickens in Space Gallery Pinocchio-disneyscreencaps.com-4814.jpg|Pinocchio as Spanky Dash_Parr_in_The_Incredibles.jpg|Dash Parr as Alfalfa Alice in Alice in Wonderland (1951).jpg|Alice as Darla Miguel Rivera.png|Miguel Rivera as Stymie Tim.JPG.jpg|Tim as Froggy Walter-spies-in-disguise-6.49.jpg|Walter Beckett as Porky Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story).jpg|Louie as Buckwheat Buford Van Stomm.png|Buford as Butch LeslieMcGroarty (4).png|Leslie McGroarty as Woim Frank-oz-kids-0.49.jpg|Frank as Waldo Cecilia Nuthatch.jpg|Cecilia Nuthatch as Mary Ann Jimmy says place the alternate world.png|Jimmy Neutron as Uh-hum Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Jane Lilo in Lilo & Stitch.jpg|Lilo as Stymie's girlfriend at the club Marsha.png|Marsha Becky (1).png|and Becky as the twin girls at Darla's sleepover Boots.jpeg|Boots as Elmer Stickers-muraux-enfants-bebes-la-pat-patrouille---chase.jpg|Chase as Petey Kat harvey by ohyeahcartoonsfan dcss5q3-fullview.jpg|Kat Harvey as Miss Roberts Amber Whitmire (Animated).png|Amber Whimitre as Miss Crabtree Static.png|Static as A.J. Ferguson Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3154.jpg|Fa Mulan as Buckwheat's mother Java the Caveman.jpg|Java as Waldo's father Geppetto.jpg|Geppetto as Spanky's father Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Bob Parr as Alfalfa's father Frollo-the-hunchback-of-notre-dame-26.5.jpg|Judge Frollo as Lumber store guy 1044860-cake-nima-studio-moshi-star-space-chickens-space.jpg|Chuck, Starley and Finley as Darla's friends Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Little Rascals Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:ChannelFiveRockz Universal Movies